1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trap setting devices and more particularly pertains to a new body gripping trap setting system for safely enabling a trapper to compress the spring of any size of body gripping trap without exposing a leg or foot to harm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trap setting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, trap setting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art trap setting devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,945; U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,773; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 327,310; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,429,485, 4,245,424, 4,807,389; and 3,800,463 to Treadwell.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,463 to Treadwell teaches a trap setter that is configured such that a trap is positioned directly adjacent to the portion of the foot piece of the Treadwell device and therefore the leg and foot of the user abuts the trap when the user places his foot on the foot piece. This relationship of Treadwell places the leg and foot of the wearer in a position exposed to harm if the trap becomes loose from the trap setter during the trap setting operation.
In these respects, the body gripping trap setting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safely enabling a trapper to compress the spring of any size of body gripping trap without exposing a leg or foot to harm.